I Love the Rain
by hollowstrawberry1515
Summary: Allen and Lavi get stuck in the rain at an inn. With rooms packed, the only available room has one bed... Shonen ai, fluff, etc.


"Why?! Why does it rain?!" It was raining hard. Icy, cold wind froze Allen Walker's exorcist jacket to his slim, muscular body. His white-grey hair was blown back, revealing the red scar that had secluded him from everyone. Until the day he became an exorcist, he thought that there was no hope for him ever fitting in anywhere.

Everyone at the Black Order had been more than helpful when he arrived, but somehow, Allen still felt distanced from everyone. Then by chance, a very important character showed up in his life.

Lavi.

Something about him made Allen want to impress him. Maybe it was childish, but Allen always wanted to see him, wanted to go on missions together, be saved by each other… The fantasies warmed his heart, but not his body. He finally collapsed on the road, only a couple miles from a town.

Allen's dreams were vague; Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and General Cross weaved in and out of his dreams, replaying memories, good and bad. Finally, he woke up.

Allen was in a room. _An inn._ He figured. He was in a bed with extra blankets; all tucked in like a child. _I wonder who saved-_ his thoughts were cut off when he saw Lavi sleeping in a chair across the bed. His heart thudded. He went to get up, and then he realized he was naked except for boxers. A blush formed on his cheeks.

Lavi woke up when Allen got out of bed. He smiled lazily at Allen frantically searching for his clothes. "Your clothes were wet, so I put them over the fireplace to dry." He inclined his head toward another room.

Allen jumped because he hadn't realized Lavi had woken. "Ah, yes, thank you." Allen went to put on his clothes, but they were still a little wet, so he just put his shirt on.

He went in the next room where Lavi was sitting. Lavi's eyes roamed up and down Allen's small figure. Allen bowed formally. "Thank you for saving me. I'm sure I would have died if not for you." Lavi waved away his apology and said smiling, "You don't have to be so formal, Allen." Then he frowned and looked out the window at the sheeting rain. "Though it doesn't look as if we'll be going anywhere for awhile."

Allen's heart beat faster as a response. _Stuck in a room with Lavi…Sounds good enough for me._ Thought Allen happily.

**

They settled for a game of cards. The evil side of Allen finally showed itself. Lavi was shocked when Allen beat him ten times in a row. Soon they were yelling and joking around like they'd known each other for years. But after awhile, Allen's stomach had to end the card game. They went downstairs to the inn's little restaurant to have dinner.

Of course, Allen ordered about half the kitchen's food, and with the owner threatening to kick them out in the rain, Lavi decided to order very little. Through the meal, Allen asked how Lavi found him.

"Well," said Lavi, finishing his soup, "I was actually looking for you. There's a city not too far from here that Captain Komui wanted us to look at. He knew you were heading that way, so…" Allen looked out at the rain and said, "I hope the weather clears up before it's too late…" But really he was thinking: _Just a few more days, let me savor this._

As it grew later and they grew sleepier, they faced a dilemma: there was only one bed. It was a queen, and the owner was booked on rooms.

"You can sleep in the bed, Allen. I don't mind." Lavi said as he took off his exorcist coat and headband.

Allen shook his head, "No, you couldn't have gotten good nights sleep last night. You take the bed." He slipped out of his jacket as well.

Lavi scratched his head then looked down at the floor. "I guess we could share…" Allen blushed furiously, and to add more to his embarrassment, his voice cracked when he said, "Okay, sure."

Lavi took one side of the bed and Allen took the other. They both were on the extreme edge of the mattress, both blushing. "'Night, Allen." said Lavi, blowing out the candle on the nightstand.

"Goodnight, Lavi." Allen whispered.

**

Allen was woken by a sudden weight on him. _Can't…Breathe…_ He opened his eyes, and then blinked as he tried to get red hair out of his face. Lavi was lying on top of him!

He managed to get into a position that allowed him to breathe, but didn't take Lavi off from on top of him. Allen blushed when Lavi, still asleep, cuddled closer to him. Allen tried to wake Lavi, but to no avail. Lavi was dead asleep. _Oh, well. Might as well enjoy it while I can. _

Allen ran his hand through Lavi's spiky hair and smiled, thinking of all the crazy things they had done. As he did this, he thought he felt Lavi's heart beat faster and his breathing hitch. But Allen was tired. He was probably just imaging it.

In the morning, Allen woke to Lavi banging around the room. "Huh? What's wrong? Akuma?" said Allen sleepily. "Yeah," said Lavi from the bathroom, "Get ready, it's close."

They rushed out into the rain, not as hard as when Lavi found Allen, but still hard enough to make the pair shiver. They scoured the buildings and finally found the Akuma. It was a level two and had bodies strewn around it. The thing was laughing, but stopped when it caught sight of Allen and Lavi.

"Exorcists, eh? I've evolved this far, and not one of you are gonna take this power away from me!" the thing cackled and ran into an abandoned building, Lavi and Allen on it's tail.

They went in slowly and quietly. Suddenly Allen's eyes grew wide. "Lavi, no!" The akuma had snuck up on them and attacked Lavi from behind. Allen jumped in between the akuma and Lavi just as it attacked.

Allen fell to the ground, coughing up blood. The akuma had hit him in a vital spot, his organs. He blinked slowly and his arm shrank to normal size. "Lavi…" He whispered. He didn't pass out, but fell into a daze. The wounds were already starting to patch up. They might need some stitching.

Lavi yelled with rage at Allen's motionless figure on the ground and attacked the akuma with all his strength. The akuma blew up, and Lavi ran to Allen's side.

"Hey, Allen? You okay, buddy?" Lavi's voice a laced with concern that matched his eyes. Allen opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Lavi. "I'll be okay. But, ah, you might have to carry me back to the inn…" Allen gave him a sheepish grin. Lavi sighed in relief and bent to pick up Allen.

"Ow! Owowow…" Allen said as Lavi gingerly picked up the injured teen. Lavi laughed and said, "Wow, Allen. You're a _lot_ lighter than I expected! For one who eats a lot, you sure are small!" Allen completely blocked out the pain as Lavi was holding him. Allen cuddled up to his wide chest and planned to remember this moment forever.

**

"Carefully, carefully…" Lavi muttered to himself as he lowered Allen into the bed. Allen's breathing had become ragged, partly because of his wound, and partly because of Lavi holding him so protectively when he was being carried.

Allen groaned in pain as Lavi peeled away Allen's jacket from the wound in his abdomen. Lavi sucked in a breath and winced. "That looks bad. I'll fix ya up though Allen, don't worry."

True to his word, Lavi sewed up Allen good. And Lavi was doing a good job of distracting Allen from the pain. As Lavi worked, he ran his hands up and down Allen's hard abs. Sometimes Lavi's hands would linger in places not even hurt. Allen almost hyperventilated with joy. After Lavi was done, he kissed the new scar that was forming on Allen's stomach. Allen nearly caught on fire then and there.

Lavi looked up promiscuously through eyelashes at Allen. Allen, all healed promptly threw himself on Lavi and started kissing him furiously. Between kisses, Lavi asked with a grin, "So how great are my acting skills?" Allen looked at him, confused. Lavi grinned wider and said, "Last night. You must have noticed something." Allen thought for a moment, and then memories came flooding back.

_As Allen ran his hands through Lavi's hair, he thought Lavi's breathing hitched and heart speed up. It must just be his imagination though._

Allen blinked at Lavi, and then smiled. "Well, I think you're actually good. You had me fooled."

"Nah. You figured out too easy. Then again, you know me very well." Lavi eyed Allen's clothes. "But…I would like to get to know you better." Allen blushed and as Lavi leaned down to kiss Allen, he said,

"Ah, I love the rain."


End file.
